


Of Course, There Was Only One Bed

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Hermione Granger, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Scientist Shuri (Marvel), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Sharing a bed wasn't a big deal, but sharing it with a co-worker you had feelings for certainly was.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Shuri (Marvel)
Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Melting Pot Trope Tuesday





	Of Course, There Was Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square G2:Shuri/Hermione Granger, Melting Pot's Trope Tuesday: bedsharing, Hermione Haven's Bingo O5: Fuerteventura, Canary Islands, Excelsior Fanfiction's Bingo O3: oral sex, and the Ladies of Marvel Bingo Square N2: friends to lovers.
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for reading this over for me. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“What do you mean there’s only one bed?” Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at the woman running the front desk. She opened her mouth to argue but abruptly shut it. Looking at Shuri, she saw that her co-worker was just as tired as she was. The journey to the Canary Islands had been longer than either of them had anticipated.

“Fine, we’ll take the room,” Hermione said, eager to just get to the room to relax. 

“Of course,” the woman said, quickly running Hermione’s card and handing her the room key. Taking it, Hermione gestured for Shuri to follow her. Once they were inside the lift, she let out a tired sigh. 

“She was rude,” Shuri said, leaning against the wall of the lift. “I know it’s late, but your job is to work the front desk… Which means dealing with people at all hours of the night.”

“Mhmm,” Hermione muttered. “Honestly, I’m too tired to care.”

“I don’t mind sleeping on the floor,” Shuri offered. 

“Don’t be silly, I can use magic to make the bed a little bigger.” 

Shuri grinned, “I love that you can do magic.”

“It is a fun perk,” Hermione said. When the lift stopped, the two of them exited and headed to their room. Once inside, Hermione pulled out her wand and expanded the bed.

“Do you want to shower first or should I?” Shuri asked. “I don’t mind, either way.”

“Why don’t you shower, and I’ll order us some room service?” Hermione offered.

“Get a bottle of wine, good stuff,” Shuri said, grinning. “Courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D. and all that, you know.”

Hermione laughed. “I like the way you think.” She sat down on the bed, watching as Shuri headed to the bathroom. Once she was alone, she let out a deep breath. 

When she had agreed to take the mission to Fuerteventura, she didn’t expect Shuri to be her assigned partner. She was having hard enough time trying to maintain a professional relationship with Shuri when all she wanted to do was snog her senseless, but sharing a bed? That would certainly make things harder.

* * *

After finishing off that bottle of wine and both dinner and dessert, both Hermione and Shuri were getting ready for bed. Hermione’s heart raced as she thought about sleeping next to Shuri. 

“Do you want the left side or right side?” Hermione asked. 

“Either,” Shuri said. “I’m not picky.” She exited the bathroom, wearing some sleep shorts and a tank top. 

Hermione tried not to stare, but she couldn’t help it. Her eyes roamed her soft curves, and she wanted to reach out to touch her. 

“I’ll take the left side,” Shuri said, blushing slightly. She slipped into the bed under the covers. "I have to warn you, though, I do love to cuddle." She flashed Hermione a quick grin.

Hermione dipped into the bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly and changing into her pyjamas. Once ready, she headed back into the bathroom and slipped under the covers.

“So, in the morning, we’ll check out that lead Tony told us about?” Shuri asked, rolling over to face Hermione.

“Mhmmm,” she murmured.

“Okay, then, goodnight,” Shuri murmured, shifting under the sheets, freezing when she brushed against Hermione.

“Shuri,” Hermione said, her voice coming out huskier than she had intended.

Shuri’s eyes widened. “Hermione, do you…”

Hermione cut her off with a kiss, unable to help herself. To her utter delight, Shuri responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around Hermione and pressing herself closer to her.

“Shuri,” she moaned, reaching for Shuri’s sleep shorts. Shuri gave a quick nod, letting Hermione slid the shorts off her body. She sat up briefly, pulling her tank over her head, leaving herself bare before Hermione’s gaze. “Your turn,” she murmured, reaching for Hermione’s clothes.

Quickly, the two of them undressed Hermione, so they were both naked in the bed. Hermione kissed Shuri once more, revealing in the feel of their bare skin touching.

“Are we really doing this?” Shuri whispered between kisses.

Hermione didn't answer, but traced kisses and little nips down Shuri's body, making her moan when she closed her teeth over a nipple. She teased the tight bud, her hand lightly tweaking her other nipple. Shuri moaned, spreading her legs, desperately hoping that Hermione would get the hint.

Hermione continued to kiss her way down Shuri’s body, taking her time tasting her skin. Hermione wanted to commit every moment of this to her memory. This was everything she had ever hoped it would be. Finally, she was between Shuri’s legs, and she wasted no time pressing her mouth to Shuri’s hot core.

“Yessss,” Shuri hissed, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of Hermione’s hair. She squirmed, trying to press herself close to Hermione’s mouth.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Shuri's hips and held them down, preventing Shuri from moving any further. She dipped her tongue inside Shuri, flicked it up roughly, her nose buried in Shuri's hot folds as she pleasured her. She swirled her tongue around Shuri’s clit, eager to bring her to completion. Shuri let out a tiny shriek, pulling on Hermione’s hair. 

Then, there it was – Shuri’s orgasm washed over her. “Hermione, yes!” she cried.

Shuri collapsed breathless against the sheets. Hermione climbed up next to her and threw her arms around her, breathing almost as hard. Shuri turned to kiss her mouth, deep, hungry, grateful.

Hermione moaned, deepening the kiss. “Please,” she begged, her core aching with want.

Shuri wasted no time in slipping her hand in between Hermione’s legs, finding her clit. She teased the nub, kissing her passionately. She slipped two fingers inside of her wet heat and began to tease her. Hermione's mouth was wide open, gasping, begging, murmuring encouragement and pleas into her ear, and Shuri moved faster and faster, eager to bring Hermione to orgasm.

Within a few moments, Hermione felt her body tighten. “That’s it,” she hissed in pleasure as her orgasm washed over. “Yes!” she cried out, pressing her lips against Shuri’s as she rode her fingers to completion.

They lay in silence for a while, save for their breathing, sweat and heat against each other's skin.

“So,” Shuri said after a few moments.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said. “I hope I didn’t just ruin things between us.” She looked at Shuri worryingly.

“Nah, you made it better,” Shuri assured her, pressing her lips against Hermione’s once more.

 _Thank Merlin there was only one bed_ , Hermione thought, kissing Shuri back, already eager for more.


End file.
